dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amulet Lovecraft
Amulet Lovecraft also simply known at Amulet is the librarian for the Great Library of Hell and the Magic Trainer of Hell Corp. He is currently working as Shroud's right-hand man. His weapon is a scimitar named Orichalcos. Appearance Amulet is an incredibly pale demon, his skin a pale pink-red. His hair is long, seafoam green, and obscures his one aqua green eye, leaving his gold eye exposed. He typically ties it closer to the bottom. He has two crooked horns. His typical uniform is the black uniform to signify his high rank, being an Archduke. They are styled as robes, sporting a twisting flame on the front panel. He wears heeled boots. Henshin Amulet's Henshin consists of a belted underbust corset, a thong, fishnet mesh belted shorts, a harness, thigh-high boots, and mess gloves. He has shackles on his wrists and upper-arms, his mouth is covered by a leather gag, and his eyes are obscured by a blindfold. Personality Amulet's first impressions are always those of an introverted and quiet man. He has little to say to those he doesn't know, and wouldn't often indulge anyone in conversation with anyone unless he was being forced to or unless you somehow interest him. Little is known about him by those who work with him as he is an extremely impersonal man. If you are one of a privileged few, you may see his true colors. He is a bit on the odd side with his ordeals and sees fit to shove his opinion down your throat if you're worth his time. He can be snippy and sarcastic, giving him a reputation of a "grump". Amulet has an obsessive nature and will collect information on his interests in great amounts within a short period of time. He does have a slightly softer side that is only be shown in private to his fiance HP. He can be highly agreeable to people he favors.However, it doesn't last very long and his mood can be ruined quickly. If things don't go his way, and the situation can easily escalate to nothing short of sadistic torture. Background Amulet's life used to be filled with fortune and good health. Born into a wealthy family in the Upper East Sector of Hell, he was privately educated in Arcane types of magic and excelled in both this and his academic endeavors. Amulet pursued a career in Finance and eventually scored a job within the ranks of Corporation as a Financial Advisor. On the side, he began studying Demon Mythology as a hobby and continued to hone his magical skills from his youth, but had no time to really continue studying magic. With his life in order, he met another noble woman named Gown through some family friends and the two were engaged. Their relationship was fantastic... Until one day Gown fell ill. Doctors couldn't find the cause, and it became a major source of stress for Amulet. He searched for every type of cure and found himself delving into the depths of Dark Magic, seeking answers in Demon Mythology. He was able to cure his fiance, and they had a child together. However, Amulet was forever changed by his use of Dark Magic, and his life would start to slowly decline. Amulet's demeanor changed significantly after this event. After his daughter Tiara was born, he became more obsessive with Mythology and magic. He became reclusive and avoidant, only coming out of his room when it was necessary. Because of this, his relationships took a hit and he could no longer remain where he was. He left suddenly and fled to the Western sector, where he now resides. Starting over seemed surprisingly easy to Amulet. He got a job at Hell Corp and the Great Library of Hell came into his possession through an auction. Since then he has made the Library his home, and lives in the basement (which he had converted into an apartment), and runs it aside from his Hell Corporation job. He doesn't divulge others in his previous life, and very little is actually known about him. He is extremely pale because he does not get ANY sunlight/light/whatever demons get. However, this has changed since he met the demon HP. HP and he started dating not long after getting to know each other. Because of him, he's been introduced to some more modern forms of reading, such as Manga, but he does this in private. Though their relationship's a bit rocky, they remain together. Since the new Absolute has come to power, Amulet has been raised in Rank and given a new position as the Magicks Trainer. Abilities * Aquira and Arcane magic Gallery Trivia * He is old, though no one is sure how old, and he knows quite a bit about magic, more than any average demon. * Before he came to work for Hell Corp he toyed with Dark magic. His inexperience caused his right eye to change green. His original color is yellow/gold. * He is engaged to HP, though actually kinda married to him. * Amulet has three ghost minions that he orders around that do his bidding outside the Library and basement. * He and HP have an adopted son, a pet ghost dog, and a micropig. * He can sew and has a very secretive hobby of quilting and knitting. No one knows where the fuck it comes from. Category:Demons